Catching Air: Asphyxiation
by OrangeRamen96
Summary: If you have NOT read my story Catching Air yet, please do so now. This is the BAD ending! Warnings: May be triggering to some, gore, suicide, main character deaths


WARNING: This may be triggering to those who are suicidal! - Marzia's POV Why did you do it, Cry? I couldn't stop crying. The casket holding my best friend was being lowered into the ground. The bright sun above us seemed to be mocking his death. I remember when I walked in to find him. I finally got into the driveway of mine and Mark's house. I had a two texts. The first one was from Cry. "I'm so sorry. This isn't your fault. It's all mine. I love you all. Goodbye." What? Did he leave? I walked in and saw light coming from underneath his bedroom door. He was obviously still here. I just shrugged and walked towards the kitchen, before starting dinner. I put the lasagna I had made into the oven. It was Cry's favorite food that I cooked, and I made it just the way he liked. After I put on the timer, I checked on Pewdie's texts. He had sent me two more in the time that I was fixing dinner. "Marzia, is Cry okay?" "Marzia, please answer me! What's going on?!" "That's it. I'm coming over there. I'll be there in five minutes." The last text was sent three minutes ago. I was confused by his worry. I mean, I knew he was worried about Cry, but what would make him freak out this much? I decided to check on Cry myself. Right when I got to his bedroom door, the front door slammed open and Pewdie ran to me. "Is he okay? Did anything happen to him or you?" He asked. I looked at him with a confused expression, and he continued. "I had this really, really bad feeling when you left. It's the same one I got when I was sent into Gothenburg. I've learned to trust my gut feelings at times like these, Marzia." I nodded, before telling him that I hadn't checked on Cry yet, and I opened the door. I swear my heart skipped a beat at that very second. There was Cry, sitting in a chair, like always. Except for the blood dripping from the back of his head that was slumped along with his body. There was a discarded bottle of pills on the ground, and a gun handing loosely from his fingers. Then my eyes went to the blood splattered in the wall and the bed behind him. I choked on my breath and started sobbing, as I fell to my knees. Oh god. Even now, as I saw the dirt filling in the space above Cry's casket, I felt like I was choking as the sobs wouldn't stop. Mark had his arms wrapped around me. He was trying to be strong for me, I could tell, but every now and again a tear would fall from his eyes, and he'd try to wipe it away before anyone could see it. We were all here. Mark and I were closer to Cry's casket than some of the others, though. Toby was a few yards away, staring sadly at the ground. He blamed himself for everything, just as Pewdie did. He offered to pay for everything, but we declined. He still managed to get us to accept a few hundred dollars from him to put violets on Cry's grave, since they were his favorite. Pewdie was bawling on the ground. His face was completely covered by his hands as he sobbed violently. Every sharp cry from him pierced my heart. He, too, felt this was his fault. He said he should have never pushed Cry away like he did. I didn't blame him, and neither did anyone else. Pewdie hadn't said a word to anyone and had hardly eaten since he saw Cry's dead body. Ray was even here. Turns out he went to Japan to get away from the war. He had been living there, checking up on us every week, and watching our videos. Mark and Toby were the only ones who continued to upload anymore, and Ray found out what happened by watching theirs. He was probably the only one who didn't feel that he was to blame, but that didn't stop him from mourning another fallen YouTuber. We had lost so many already. I was also guilty of blaming myself. If I had only been a little faster, or let Pewdie come to the house, or made Cry go with me, or something! If I had done something... this wouldn't have happened. Mark felt guilty for leaving, saying if he had been here, he would have been able to stop Cry. Blaming ourselves would get us no where, though. A few months after Cry had passed away, I was finally able to smile again, when Mark proposed to me. We will be getting married next month. Unfortunately Cry and Pewdie will not be there. Pewdie's POV When I saw Cry's dead body, I felt my legs working without my brain thinking. He couldn't be dead, could he? No, no he couldn't. He had to be alive. This had to be some sick twisted dream I was having. I must have fallen asleep on that bed and dreamt Marzia came over. I tried all I could do to wake up, but nothing worked. I knew it was an illusion; it had to be one. I didn't eat or make videos, because what good would that do in a dream. Even in this fake world, I still felt heart-wrenching pain and guilt for not stopping Cry. The deception that my brain had created continued even after that, though, and made me attend the funeral of my love. Why was my mind torturing me so much?! I cried and sobbed the entire time, feeling crushed by agony. I didn't care who saw me, I mean, this wasn't real after all. As soon as I wake up, I'll tell Cry I love him. A month passed and the dream still hadn't ended; Cry was still gone and I was still at my apartment, alone. I finally decided that if my mind didn't want to wake me up, I would wake it up. I took a gun and put it to my head. I'll see you soon, my love. Bang. I opened my eyes to find Cry leaning over me with tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? Where was I? It was all black, all except Cry, who was sniffling. I sat up slightly and cupped his face, begging him not to be sad. I then kissed him. "I'm not mad at you, Cry. I love you. It took me having a horrible nightmare about you killing yourself for me to realize my mistake. I love you, so much." Cry tearily smiled and shook his head, before we kissed again. It was amazing to have him with me again. "We'll never be apart again," he said, and I grinned. He helped me stand and we embraced, standing like that for a while, just glad to be with each other again. We held hands and walked towards a light that I had just now seen. I promised then that I would never let go again. STORY END: GOODBYE, MY LOVE 


End file.
